


Escape

by InsaneRedDragon



Series: Grains of Sand [6]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/pseuds/InsaneRedDragon
Summary: For the prompt: Eggsy and the recruits learning how to get out of handcuffs and Eggsy does it faster than the teacher (possibly also showing off, like juggling the cuffs or doing cartwheels or something ridiculous)





	

The cold metal closed around his wrist with a loud snikt in the silent room, and for a moment Eggsy is back at Holborn station looking at an eighteen month stint. Without even thinking, he’s assessing the chair, the sideboard, the floor, looking for a something to use as a shim.

He’s already found the loose slip of metal between the wooden slats by the time the instructor is back at the front. By the time he’s started explaining what the candidates should be looking for, Eggsy has already unlocked the first cuff and is working on the second.

The instructor has just snapped his own cuffs in place when Eggsy stands up. The cuffs are dangling from his finger as he does a flip over the back of the chair and quickly snaps the cuffs onto the collar of the nearest candidates dog.

“I think I’ll sit this lesson out, a’ight guv?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr: [insanereddragon](http://insanereddragon.tumblr.com/). I'm always open for 100 word drabble and ficlet prompts.


End file.
